Ain't your fairytale
by Crazy Mokis
Summary: Some people are willing to give up their lives for love, even if it's not a returned feeling.
1. Place where i find peace

**Ain't your fairytale**

Author: Mokis

Summary: Some people are willing to give up on their lives just for love. Greg/Cath.

R: T

A/N: Studying for partial exams is boring and there are not many fics about this pairing out there so here is my new attempt.

He knew where to find her. As the perfect lover, he had learnt over the years her special places. Each feeling had a physical appearance found in a building, a street or a park. Years of listening to her had helped him to reach his goal of knowing all about her and now that she really needed someone to lean on he knew where to find her.

She was sitting on a bench hiding her face between her hands. At this morning hours, her sobbing could be heard from where he was, not really far from her. Sadness was filling the air around them and in his stomach, pain mixed with nerves.

Not wanting to loose more time, he walked the distance between them and sat by her side. He did know what he wanted to say but he couldn't find the words to spill it out.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

She nodded in response. She hadn't enough courage to look at his face but needed his company more than anything right then.

"It's beautiful here." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

For the next few minutes they were in silence. He noticed she had stopped crying and was now relaxing a bit. He risked everything and covered the hand on her knee with his. She didn't refuse the touch, in fact, it was what she needed. The comfort of a wonderful guy.

"Finally it's over"

"I'm glad to hear it."

"I couldn't stand it anymore. I had enough with one bastard. I didn't need another one."

"This time you had the courage to stop it the first time"

She started crying again. He took her in his arms and they melted in an embrace.

"I was blind"

"But you reacted when he tried to hit you"

"I've failed again"

She buried her face into his shoulder crying harder. He, then, started to caress her face with his thumb and with the other hand, he pressed her harder into him.

"You're not alone"

"I know I'm not about this. But I'm growing older and I'm alone. I don't know if I will be able to face a lonely end of life."

"I've said you're not alone"

"Greg, you're a beautiful man and I know you'll always be my friend but undoubtedly you'll find someone to share your life with, like the others will do, and I will still be alone."

"I've already found someone to share my life with"

"See… this is what I was telling you."

He stood up and kneeled in front of her. Then he put her hair behind her ear and took both of her hands.

"You don't pay to me too much attention, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Cath, I want to be the one to you, share my life with you, grow older with you. Do you know what I mean?"

Cath only nodded.

"I know you don't love me the same way. You've already told me a thousand times that I'm a great friend and I would like to be more but I'm not a fool . I see it in your eyes. You don't love me but maybe…."

"Maybe what?"

"Cath you don't want to be alone and I want to be with you. Want to hang out with me, a date maybe, go on holidays together, spend lazy Sundays on the coach together? Let me be there for Lindsay and you. We could have a normal family life"

Catherine smiled sadly. She sure loved Greg as a friend and it was a tempting offer but accepting it wasn't fair. She couldn't let him loose his life by her side only because she was growing old and was alone.

She took his face between her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Greg you're a great friend and I'm sure I would have a good life with you but I can't do it. It's not fair. I'm sorry"

She kissed his forehead again and then, she stood up and left without saying goodbye.


	2. We're in this together

A/N: I really like this story so I wanted to continue with it. Hope you also like it. Many many thanks to the only one who reviewed the first chapter. This one is for you Jarno007.

_You used to run me away, All while laughing. Then cry about that fact,  
'til I returned. (The Chevelles – Send the pain below)_

Days went by and things were back to normal. Trying to forget his proposition to Catherine made on a cold Sunday morning, they both tried to get their relationship back to normal and though the first days was hard they succeed.

But she still was in his mind and somehow his words were still echoing in hers. The truth was they found confort in each other. He knew how to make her laugh, how to help her stand when times were bad. She knew how to console him when times weren't good, understand him. It could really be love.

Then, when things were back to normal, everything fell down again. Sitting on the bench of the locker room, with her face between her hands again, she was found again by his knight in shining armour.

"I really don't like this way we have of meeting alone" he said to her attempting to smile.

She raised her head from her hands letting him know she had been crying a lot. He felt tears forming in his eyes. It was difficult to see her crying. It was difficult to see her fragile and weak.

He kneeled in front of her and said "Come here baby"

She let her head rest on Greg left shoulder wetting his shirt. He didn't care. He wanted to ask her what was happening but a pregnancy test with two pink lines gave him all the information he needed.

"Did you find it today?"

She only nodded still sobbing in his shoulder.

"Is it his baby?"

She nodded again.

He pressed her harder into his arms trying to protect her from the rest of the world.

"I will help you through everything. It doesn't matter the decision you make" he whispered into her ear. "But first we should go to a doctor to reassure"

She, then, pressed her forehead against his, her hands on his face trying to stop crying, caressing his skin.

"We'll do it together… you won't be alone"

He stood up and took her by the hand leading the way to the parking lot preparing excuses to any question.


	3. The Starting place

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I know what I want to say but I don't know how to put it down in paper. This is really turning into a dark fic. Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews. Hope you like this new chapter.

_Accept this love sincere, from the bottom of my heart  
for now our time is here'  
and love shall heal the scars _

_(Drown together – Sentenced)_

Her palms were resting in her knees. He was eating his nails, sweating like if it was August in the middle of November. Both were extremely nervous. It was THE appointment, in capital letters, the one which would let them know about the unexpected baby.

The waiting room was crowded. Happy couples everywhere. Some were expecting their first child. Other had come with all their children for the first eco of the seventh mommy baby. Greg, aware of the situation, took one of Catherine's hands into his.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok" he whispered softly.

She made the attempt to smile but her lips only curved a little. Greg was, to her, a fallen angel from heaven.

"Willows?" a nurse asked

She stood up without answering to the nurse followed by Greg. But then, a hand in the shoulder stopped him.

"Mr…"

"Saunders" he said

"Mr. Saunders, Could you please fill Ms. Willows report, please?"

Greg nodded. They all were general questions and he knew Catherine like the palm of his hand to answer them all with eyes closed. It was the last question that bothered him. "Name of the father" it said. 'Stupid question' thought Greg. 'I'm sure they don't believe every woman that comes here is pregnant'.

He took his time. Leave the question blank was the easiest think to do but…. He had sworn to Catherine he would be there for her forever… He had promised her, he would take care of everything…. Did that include the baby? How would it feel that child if he or she had no father at all? Only an uncle Greg… Unconsciously he had already filled the blank. Next to the word father stood his full name.

He gave the report to the receptionist.

"Can I go in now?... I would like to be with her"

"Sure. Follow me"

The nurse leaded the way and knocked softly on the doctor's door.

"Ms. Willows, Mr. Saunders would like to be with you"

"Let him in. I need him"

He felt a smile growing. He liked the sound of these kind of words being said by Catherine.

He entered, sat by her side and took her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Doctor Jefferson has just confirmed my pregnancy" Her face draw a sad smile.

"So.. you're goin' to be a mom…. Again"

"Yes… I think so… I still have time to think about…."

He stopped her putting a finger on her lips. She closed her eyes feeling the soft skin of Greg's hand in her cheek.

"Don't think… we'll take care of everything together."

"Have you had troubles answering the questions?"

Greg had completely forgotten about them. Doubts invaded his mind. He had answered to everything. Should he tell Catherine? Probably not right then.

"Everything is done. You don't have to worry".

They melt into an embrace that would have lasted forever if it hadn't been for the doctor's interruption.

"I'm sorry… Ms. Willows, as I've told you, you are nearly into your third month of pregnancy. I'm going to give you some pills for the morning sickness and you'll need to schedule another appointment for the next month."

"Is everything ok?... with her I mean."

"Mr. … " Doctor Jefferson took a look into the papers in front of him "… Saunders, both, Ms Willows and the baby are fine"

"When will we know the sex of the baby?" he asked again

"Later…. In the second term of pregnancy"

"Good, good"

He didn't notice it but Catherine was looking at him smiling widely. This was a side of Greg she never got tired of seeing. A Greg nervous like a child and with the same innocence but trying to act as an adult. An enthusiastic and loving Greg.

Later, he drove Catherine home and during the entire trip his hand rested protectively on Catherine's belly.


	4. Kingdom for a Heart

A/N: New chapter of this strange fic and strange pairing (i really love them). I'll try to update as soon as possible but i can't promise anything... I still haven't found the way i want to tell things. Thank you all for you reviews and for being with me in this paranoia.

_I would give everything for a heart... _

_If i was king i would give away my kingdom..._

_(Kingdom for a Heart – Sonata Arctica)_

They were sitting on the couch. Lindsay was in front of them, sitting on the coffe table, still astonished by the news.

"So... mom... you are going to be a mother... that meaning i'm goin' to have a little baby brother... or sister"

"Yes?" Cath simply said

Silence was akward. They couldn't look to each other directly to the eyes. It was a weird situation, certaninly not expected and not desired, but at the same time and somehow fascinating.

"Who is the father?" Lindsay asked shily. Catherine lowered her face avoiding her daughter's look. " Don't tellme the baby is from that bastard "

Catherine started to cry softly. She was ashamed to reconigze it. She was feeling like a teenager caught in the act... or something worse. Greg hadn't found his place in the whole conversation. Now it was time to play a part, a big part.

"Baby's mine" he said to Lindsay softly.

Lindsay felt relieved but not convinced. Catherine looked puzzled and Greg... well Greg was Greg.

"Greg, please, you don't have to... " Catherine started to say.

"Shhhh... when i told you i'd be there for you, i really meant it".

Greg took his time before starting to talk again.

"Linds...honey... from the moment your mother found she was pregnant i became, at all effects, the father of her unborn child"

"mmmm ... i see. Do you know what are you getting into?" Lindsay asked to him.

"I know... I am sure... I want to do it"

His left arm went to rest on Catherine's shoulders pressing her body into his. She was amazed. Her teenage daughter had taught her a lesson in maturity.

"You really don't know how lucky you are mom... i'm happy for you... " and then turning to Greg said "... both"

Later alone, Catherine reflected on the past events. She hadn't felt secure, like in Greg's arms, for a long time.

A/N: This is not beta-ed and i wrote it during and anthropology class... so it may be strange.


	5. Strange people

Nessum dorma! Nessum dorma!Nessum dreams, nessum dreams

Tu pure, o PrincepessaYou too princess…  
Nella tua fredda stanzaIn your cold room  
Guardi le stelle chi tremanothat looks the stars shine  
D'amore e di speranza!In love and hope….

(Puccini's "Turandot")

A/N: Thank you for your support. I know I'm not satisfying your needs with this fic. It always take a lot of time to post a chapter but half of my heart goes with every word on it. I'm taking this fic a little personal as you can see. Hope you like this next chapter. As always this is not beta-ed.

Petite and unique. That's how she looked to him, turning 'round the corner of the lab shining and beautiful as always.

It had been a difficult week spent on reassuring to Catherine she'd make a great mom again, letting her know she'd never be alone again. And above all, showing her he could make a great dad.

"Greg" she said kissing his cheeks

"Hey hon. Are you ready?" he asked

She took off her sunglasses and looked directly to his eyes.

"I am"

"You know you don't have to do it today. You have plenty of time to tell them about the child before you start showing"

"I know. But I can lie to them any longer. It's you who I am worried about, not me"

He questioned her with his look. She understood the question.

"You're taking a big responsibility here Greg. You know how I feel about you. I love you but I will never be more than a friend to you. I can't give you more and you are giving everything to me. I don't deserve it."

"I made you a promise and it's one I intend to keep. I'd rather be by your side just as a friend and the official father to your child than waking up every morning next to someone I can't love because I already love someone else."

"You always know how to make cry, Greg"

"I didn't… I don't want…"

"I know, I know"

They melt into a long embrace that lasted an eternity and finally made their way into the lab.

There was no need to call their friends and co-workers into a meeting because they all were in the break-room. She was trembling and sweating but nerves stopped when he took her hand into his.

"Let's do it."

Chatting stopped when they entered the room hand in hand. Sara, Warrick, Grissom… all of them looked astonished. And the tension could be cut with a paper.

"We have to tell you something."

"Have I to remind you both about office politics on relationships between co-workers?" Grissom said coldly.

"It's not what it seems" Greg remarked.

"Then what is it?" asked Sara.

"If you all let Catherine talk…."

All eyes were on her. She was the focus of attention. And although she knew she didn't have to explain the whole truth, she was still scared.

"What I have to tell you is that… " she had a knot on her throat and her stomach turning upside down. "… Is that…"

"Is that what Catherine… we don't have all night long"

"I'm pregnant"

More astonished faces. No one knowing what to say.

"Who is the father?" Grissom asked.

"I am" Greg answered.

"Then I was right… You two are going out together." Grissom stated

"We're not. I'm just the father of her child"

Sara look astonished. Nick and Warrick had weird faces and Grissom's face was telling them they were fools. But nothing of that really mattered because everything Catherine needed was the man standing next to her.


	6. Take your chance

A/N: Today I can feel the inspiration around me so I'm writing another chapter of this mess called "Greg and Catherine fanfic".

_Hello?_

_Is there anybody in there?_

_Just nod if you can hear me._

_Is there anyone home?_

_Come on, now._

_I hear you're feeling down._

_Well I can ease your pain,_

_Get you on your feet again._

_Relax._

_Comfortably numb – Pink Floyd_

"We should call Greg"

"I don't know Lindsay. We can't always depend on him." Catherine said to her daughter.

"Well he's my future brother or sister dad and he will be part of our family. He already is. Plus…."

Catherine wasn't listening to her at all. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was of having Greg, how things have changed since she had accepted his help. Greg was more than a loving and caring friend. Why couldn't she love him as something more? It was not right. They would never make love, they would never live as a couple and despite of all that Greg had promised to her to spend his life by her side.

"Mom are you listening to me?.. of course not… I talk and talk and talk…."

"… and I always pay you attention. I call Greg after lunch and see if he wants to go shopping with us. After all you're right."

"Thank God you're coming to your senses again." Lindsay said and burst into laughs.

And she called Greg. And they spent a beautiful afternoon together shopping, eating, giggling.. all seemed to fit. Lindsay couldn't stop looking at them together. They looked good together, they looked perfect and to have future memories of better days she took a lot of pictures of them.

"Ok… emmm.. it's time for me to go" Greg said pointing at his watch

"Come on Greggo… now you are here you have dinner with us…"

"I don't want be annoying"

"You'll be if you don't stay. Come on Greg don't make a pregnant woman beg"

"Since you put it this way…."

Dinner was uneventful. Just one of those. Important things happened later.

Lindsay was already sleeping. Greg and Catherine were both on the couch sharing a bottle of wine and an old movie. They both felt comfortable.

"Greg.. How long has been since you had plans with a girl?"

"mmm…" Greg looked at her surprised.

"I just wanted to know. You are always here for me, taking care of me… but you still have a life to live."

"It's where I want to be."

"You should go out with someone"

Greg stood up and looked at her confused and angry.

"You don't have to worry about my love life. Everything has its moment and you know i'm already in love with someone."

" Greg… you know I can't "

"You can't? How can you know it if you have not given me a chance?"

"People usually know this kind of things"

"Don't give that crap!... People know what they want to know. And If you keep repeating yourself you will never have a relationship with me then that will be the truth."

"Greg…"

And then he kissed her. She was reluctant at first but then she gave herself into Greg's passionate kiss. It was just like if time had stopped. Then he broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry… forget about tonight. I don't know what has crossed through my mind."

"No, you haven't done anything to be sorry. It has been my fault. Please forgive me"

"Well.. if you forgive me too" Greg smiled

"Ok. Friends?"

"More than that. Best friends and parents of a future NFL player"

They both laughed.

"Have to go"

He kissed Catherine on her cheeks and left.

He spent the rest of the night mentally slapping himself for having been so rude with Catherine. She spent the rest of the night remembering their kiss and mentally slapping herself for not having taken the chance before.

Because something had changed.


	7. Change of attitudes

_A/N: Again sorry for the lack of updates. Now that I have a lot of free time (I've finished my exams) I'm planning on updating regularly. Thank you for you patience and continuing this journey with me. This is not beta-ed. And I warn you things are going to get darker (not in this chapter though._

_**Now, I'm gonna love you  
Till the heavens stop the rain  
I'm gonna love you  
Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I  
Come on, come on, come on, come on  
Now touch me, babe  
Can't you see that I am not afraid?**_

_**(Touch me – The doors)**_

_**Chapter 7: Change of attitudes.**_

"Can't believe you're goin' to be a dad Greg…. You're still a child… How… and when…and…" Nick asked Greg while handling him a cup of coffee.

"Do I have to tell you how babies are made Nick? I thought you had a lot of experience in that"

"You know what I mean"

"No I don't" Greg answered to him

"You're not together, she thinks of you as a little brother and you're having a baby with her… how… plus she was with that bastard at that time" Nick said.

"What do you want to know? How is she in bed? 'cause I'm not goin' to tell you. It was the day she abandoned him. She needed some comfort and somehow we ended in bed. Nine months later we'll have the result of that night. End of the story"

Greg knew he had been really rude with Nick but he wasn't on the mood to answer stupid questions. Why everyone thought he could never be with Catherine? True was they made an unusual pair but that didn't mean they couldn't be together…. Or yes….? In fact he decided to never know it. After that night on Catherine's house, forcing her with words to kiss him, he felt like crap for abusing of her friendship and knew that the last thing he wanted to lose in this world was Catherine's friendship.

"I still don't get it man" Nick said to him, patting his shoulder an abandoning the break room the same moment Catherine made her appearance.

"Hi Nick!" Cath said

"You know … I still don't get it…" Nick was still murmuring.

"Good evening to you too Nick" Cath said sarcastically, then turned her head to Greg and said "What is he not getting?".

"Me having a baby with you" Greg took another sip of his coffee. "Or you having a baby with me… whatever you like the most".

"You haven't told him you're not… " Greg didn't let her finish her sentence

"I haven't told anyone anything because there's nothing to tell. We had a wild night when you abandoned that jerk, we were not cautious and now we're having a baby. And we're the best friends in the whole word. End of story…again."

"Greg… about the other night"

"Cath forget it. I didn't want to scare you. I was out of place. You're my best friend and you mean a lot to me."

"But…"

He put a finger on her lips to make her silent. His other hand ran through her blonde hair making her shiver. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment for a few seconds until Greg remember where they were and who they were.

"I never break my promises Catherine. And now I'm assuming that we'll never be together. But I don't care. You're my best friend and we'll be parents together. I've decided to take your advice and open my eyes to new romantic possibilities. But I'll never leave our kid and you alone. We are glued together until the end of the eternity."

Greg took her into his arms enjoying the moment knowing he hadn't said the truth to her. Catherine rested her head on his shoulder suppressing tears.

Because, obviously, he wasn't over her.


	8. The threatening kind

Chapter 8:

Three months later, Catherine was entering the last term of her pregnancy. Greg couldn't stop staring at her because she was glowing and looking more beautiful with each day it went.

She had only gained a few pounds but it was enough weight to make her feet look like pig feet. It sure was painful but she never complained and worked the same long turns her colleagues worked though she had a special reward at the end of the shift. Greg made sure to massage her feet before going home.

"Greg, you're really good at this…." She nearly moaned

"I know… Cath, have you been thinking names?"

"It's the last of my priorities right now Greg."

"I know it's not important, well, it is… I mean right now because we don't now if it's going to be a girl or a boy but…"

"I told you I didn't want to know the sex of the baby"

"I know, I know… I was only saying that maybe we should have two or three names prepared"

"Honey… if you don't call the baby Rupert or Delilah, I let you call him whatever you like the most"

Greg smiled. She looked wonderful with her eyes closed and a smile forming on her lips. The lips he once kissed and he'd never taste again.

"Wanna go shopping baby things this afternoon?" he asked.

"Sure. Lindsay is not coming, though. She has a very important "meeting" to study with a boy from her class"

"Our girl is getting older" Greg joked.

"Look this little shirt. I want one" Greg exclaimed

"Greg it's for a month old babies… plus it has a teddy bear on it."

"I like teddy bears" he said smiling widely at her.

Someone was observing them. Someone who wasn't very happy to see them together. Someone Catherine had left for being a bastard.

The man followed them all around the mall waiting for the perfect moment to confront them. And finally he did it.

"Look who's here… So the rumors are true Cathy girl. I see you're pregnant with my child."

Catherine squeezed Greg's arm. A feeling of fear was invading her body.

"It's MY child" Greg said to him.

"Who is this boy? Have you adopted him?"

Catherine was afraid but found enough guts to answer to Steve, the man who had made her life miserable.

"He's my man, now. And the father of my child"

Her hand met Greg's and pressed it hard. Then she planted a kiss on his lips.

Steve was furious. "His" woman was kissing another man so he made his hand into a fist and punched Greg hard on the face making his nose bled. Then, he grabbed Catherine's arm and whispered into her ear:

"I want you to be with me. You're mine and the child is too…. I can really be bad if I want."

Greg was recovering from the hit but was fully awaked to hear what Steve was saying to Catherine. Gaining strength from God knows where, Greg pushed Steve to the wall.

"If I ever see you around my girl or my child I'll kill you. And I'm not joking. Is that clear?"

"We'll meet again, baby boy"

Greg put his arms around Catherine and held her for a long time. He tried hard to calm her kissing her hair and caressing her but Catherine couldn't stop sobbing.

"Cath, look at me… I promise you he will never hurt you again"

They look each other deep into the eyes, uniting their foreheads and hands trying to forget everything.


	9. Hurt no more

I know it's been a long time since I last updated this story and I probably should forget about continue on writing it but… I really do love how it sounds when I read it so… here's a new chapter.

Thanks a lot to all the people who reviewed the past chapters. You made my day.

Hope you enjoy it!.

Chapter 9:

Later that night, Catherine couldn't get Steve's face out of her mind. And though she knew Greg would protect her no matter what, she couldn't help but being scared. Steve was a man of words and no actions but his thread had sounded real to her and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand another hit.

"Cath…" Greg said trying to get her attention. "Cath… honey…" he said again touching slightly her shoulder from behind. Her movements caught him by surprise because she reacted badly to his touch.

"Cath…"

"I'm sorry Greg… It's just that…"

Greg knew exactly what was she thinking. He, too, was afraid of Steve's thread but not for him but for Catherine, the Baby and Lindsay.

"You don't have to worry honey. He'll never put his dirty hands on you again. I promise you that." He said embracing her.

"He'll find a way to hurt us. And I couldn't stand it if something bad happened to our baby or you". She was sobbing into his arms.

Greg was surprised by her use of the word "our". Officially he was the father yes but, when they were alone she had never referred to the baby as theirs until that moment. And this was the word it made him grew from young to adult in a second.

He took her to the couch and made her lay putting her head on his knees. Playing with her hair, he though carefully about what he wanted to say to her and what to do next about Steve.

"We'll get a warrant against him"

She stood up fast.

"I don't want the police involved in this. Plus a warrant won't do anything. He still can hurt us if he wants."

"Cath, that way, he will be surveyed by the police. Any act against you or Lindsay will be prevented. It's the only way."

"He knows a lot of ways to hurt us. And, take it for sure, a pair of policemen won't afraid him."

"Cath…"

"No Greg. I'll deal with this in my own way."

Greg knew that she wouldn't change her mind so he decided to play along with her.

"Ok. We'll do it your way but I'll live here."

"What?" Cath asked surprised

"He's a thread to my child and to you. He will attack when less expected so I need to be here for you. I'll live here. That or we get a warrant".

It was Greg's last word and Catherine knew it was not worth fighting against it.

"You sure?... I mean you are already doin' a lot for me and the kid and now you'll have to deal with a pregnant woman".

"I don't care about anything as long as you feel safe and not scared. I'll protect you". He said putting a hand on her belly.

"I am really lucky to have you by my side"

"We're in this together now…" he softly sang into her ear before kissing her cheek sweetly.

They look into each other eyes and found everything they had been searching but before something happened, they slowly push each other away.

"Goodnight Cath"

"Goodnight Greg".

The cold night air was filled with love. Again.


End file.
